


Deacon's Dance Lesson

by DeathclawQunari



Series: Audrey and Deacon [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathclawQunari/pseuds/DeathclawQunari
Summary: Deacon comforts Audrey as she deals with her first Christmas without Nate, and she makes good on her promise of dance lessons. And what Christmas would be complete without at least one present?
Relationships: Deacon/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Audrey and Deacon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722532
Kudos: 9





	Deacon's Dance Lesson

Christmas 2287

“Hey boss, the party’s out front.” Deacon crossed the backyard to where Audrey sat curled up next to Nate’s grave. The knees of her faded jeans were covered in dirt and there were muddy streaks on her face. 

“I know, I’ve been meaning to come out there it just, I don’t know, it doesn’t feel right leaving him alone.” Her swollen eyes began to well up with tears. 

Deacon dropped down beside her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. Her tiny frame trembled as she sobbed into his chest. He held her until the tears subsided, the late afternoon sun sinking closer to the horizon. “He would’ve wanted you to be happy,” he said softly. “Hell, for what it’s worth I want you to be happy.” 

She looked up at him with a feeble smile, her eyes searching the blank slate of his glasses for a hint of anything underneath. “Okay. Let me get fixed up and I’ll be out there.”

“If you turn tail and hide I will find you. That’s a promise.” He gave her a stern look that cracked into an impish grin. “Really though, five minutes tops and I’m gonna start looking for you. It’s not healthy to mope this much. Trust me, I’m a professional moper.” He ruffled her hair and started to pull his arm away when Audrey grabbed his hand.

“Thank you for… well, everything. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

~

The settlers at Sanctuary had cleared one of the empty foundations off and put up strings of colored lights supported by wooden beams. All of the radios they could find were placed around the edges and tuned to Diamond City Radio, transforming the concrete slab into a makeshift dance floor. Audrey sat in a patio chair just outside the glow of the lights. True to her word, she had bathed and changed into a soft green dress, though she swapped the gaudy yellow heels for a pair of weathered saddle shoes. 

She watched the couples twirl as she nursed a warm beer. Lucy Abernathy danced with Sturges, the two of them oblivious to her dad’s disapproving glares. The Vault Tec rep – Roger, Audrey reminded herself – was spinning Holly from the Slog. Trudy and Carla had paired up much to her surprise, and the women were both startlingly spry. Even Preston was out there, awkwardly swaying with one of the girls from Oberland Station. 

Deacon plopped down in the chair next to her, pocketing a cap off a Nuka. “You know,” he said, a smirk spreading across his lips, “you did promise me dancing lessons.” Marcy Long popped her head out of the yellow house behind them and clanged the bell hanging beside the workshop table. Everyone began piling into a line to get dinner. “And would you look at that, we’ve got the floor to ourselves.”

Audrey sighed in feigned exasperation. “You set me up,” she said, but she took his outstretched hand. 

“Maybe I did. Maybe I just have impeccable timing. The world may never know.” 

Audrey slid her hand behind his shoulder as she laughed. “You’re a terrible liar.” She took the lead, triple stepping back and forth until Deacon got the hang of it. “One-and-two, three-and-four. It’s still only two beats, but there’s that step in the middle. Now we’re gonna step back, but only on our toes, it’s not a full step.”

“Holy hell, did you take professional lessons or something?”

“Actually, yeah. They were required for Homemaker courses in college. Gotta love that good old fashioned sexism. Do you think you could keep up with music or should we call it a night?”

“And miss a chance to show off my two left feet? C’mon Auds, let’s see what Travis has got playing.” He switched on the closest radio and caught the last half of Maybe. She watched him take a gulp of soda, sweat running down his temple. 

“Here’s something our friendly neighborhood Vault Dweller brought to me all the way from WRVR. It’s the Andrews Sisters, singing about that special man in their life.” Travis’s voice was followed by the beginning trumpets of Bei Mir Bist Du Schon. 

Audrey pulled Deacon back onto the dance floor. He only fumbled a few times before he got comfortable with the fast tempo. Back and forth they swung, the muscle memory gradually coming back with every rock step. She hadn’t realized how much she needed this; the swish of her dress against her knees, the glow of the lights – it was almost like it had been before the War. 

Deacon’s head was tilted down just enough she could tell he was watching his feet but his lips were still curled in a smile. A sly smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth as she spun away and held him at an arm’s length. One bemused brow peeked above his dark shades as he spun her back and dipped her low enough the ends of her hair brushed the cement. One last fanfare of trumpets and the song ended, the two of them grinning as their chests heaved for air. 

Off to one side, just out of the blinding glow of the bulbs, someone began to clap enthusiastically. A small group of people had wandered outside with their food and Curie stood in front, beaming. “Exceptional footwork, madam! Bravo!” 

Hancock sauntered over, a heaped tray in one hand and a bottle of Bobrov’s Best in the other. “You know, there’s more of this in the kitchen if you want a little boost for, ahem, later,” he said, shaking the orange bottle at Deacon.

“Thanks buddy,” he said. “I’ve been looking for something to help with my aim. I haven’t won a single match of darts against her yet.” MacCready shot beer out of his nose. Hancock just chuckled and shook his head. 

“I’m gonna grab some food,” Audrey said before Hancock had a chance to say something to embarrass them. She turned to Deacon. “I’ve got something for you later, if you’ll stop by the house before you turn in tonight.” She turned to head for the stack of trays as Hancock elbowed Deacon in the ribs. 

Once she was safely past the reach of the lights, she grinned. The thought of Deacon actually having honest feelings was absurd, but the idea of it made her giddy nonetheless.  
Marcy gave her a questioning look as she plopped a scoop of tato salad on her tray. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“It’s just nice to see everyone having such a good time,” she said, evading her prying eyes. She took her tray into the living room and sat on the couch next to Mama Murphy. “How are you doing Mama? Did you get to eat?”

“Oh don’t worry about me, kid. Jun brought me a plate before Marcy called everyone in here.” She leaned in next to her, lowering her voice. “He’s hurtin’, and he’s scared, but what you’re feelin’? He feels it too.” She leaned back, closing her eyes. 

“I thought you agreed to stop using. Mama Murphy, we talked about this.”

“There are some things you don’t need the Sight to see. Seems to me everyone can see it but you two.” She opened one eye, giving Audrey an ornery smile. “Besides that, a puff of Jet here and there isn’t gonna do me in.”

~

She didn’t linger long after dinner before heading across the street to her own house. The present she had wrapped earlier still lay on the island in the kitchen. A knot formed in her stomach. Suddenly the idea of giving Deacon a gift – especially this gift – felt silly. She picked it up, ready to tear the paper off and put it back on the shelf. A soft knock startled her, and she dropped it back on the counter. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying not to let her nerves get the better of her.“Yeah?”

Deacon opened the front door. Of course, it had to be him. “Hey boss, you, uh, wanted to see me?” 

“Oh, yeah, come on in.” She took in a deep breath. “Do you want a drink? I was just about to get a Nuke.” 

“Sure, I’ll take anything that’s not moonshine,” he laughed.

She carried the two bottles in one hand and paused by the island on her way. She had been planning this for weeks now, and she didn’t have an option B. She steeled her nerves and took the flimsy present with her. She gently dropped the bottles onto the coffee table and held out the gift. “Merry Christmas. They were all out of wrapping paper at the Super Duper Mart, so I had to improvise.” 

Deacon laughed, tearing into the old newspaper. “Thanks Auds.” He unwrapped the magazine and read the cover. “Grognak the Barbarian and the Jungle of the Bat Babies, nice! I haven’t been able to find this edition anywhere, where did you get it?” He opened it up and started flipping through the pages.

“It was Nate’s, actually. It was the first things I found when I thawed out. I thought it would be better with a Grognak aficionado than hanging out here catching dust.

“Audrey, you don’t have to,” he began, handing it back to her. 

She shook her head. “I want you to have it. Really.” 

“Thanks.” He smiled, and the lump in her throat was back. She remembered her conversation with Mama Murphy; the Sight wasn’t ever wrong, was it? She wanted to say so much, but the fear of saying the wrong thing held her back. Finally, Deacon spoke up. “It’s getting late, I really ought to head back to the casa.”

“You could stay here, you know.” It was out before she could think to stop herself. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. 

Deacon just chuckled, taking it in stride. “There’s gonna be rumors started tonight anyway. Best not to add fuel to the fire and all that.” He got up and headed for the door.

Audrey’s heart dropped, but she forced a small smile. “You’re probably right.” She stood on her toes and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. “G’night Deacon.”

“Night boss.” As soon as he was over the threshold he turned as if to say something, then just grinned his liar’s grin and headed down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up a little dialogue heavy. I've been trying to get back into the groove of writing after taking a three year break, so any and all criticism is appreciated!


End file.
